


Three Minutes

by Conversely



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conversely/pseuds/Conversely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All boys Catholic high school was not an easy gig to begin with.  Add in the raging hormones of a gay seventeen-year-old, and it was damn near impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever, so please be kind, and feedback would be greatly appreciated!  
> Main focus is Pete/Patrick, from Patrick's POV, but there's some Brendon/Spencer if you squint a little.

All boys Catholic high school was not an easy gig to begin with. Add in the raging hormones of a gay seventeen-year-old, and it was damn near impossible. Patrick had managed to survive so far, by keeping his head down and focusing on classes rather than classmates. However, his plan to finish school had been pretty abruptly derailed last May, when he realized he had feelings for his best friend, Pete. More-than-friends feelings. This was not helped by the fact that Pete had a girlfriend, and was therefore, as far as Patrick could tell, straight. So Patrick had shoved his feelings down and hoped they would go away over summer break. A stupid crush wouldn't last that long.

And yet the moment they were back in school, spending most all their time together, Patrick knew it had lasted. And so he shoved his feelings down again and tried to carry on as friends, sure Pete wouldn't notice anything was wrong. But at their back to school dance, Pete had taken him outside, looking uncharacteristically serious.

"What's up, Trick?"

"Uh, not much…" Why did Pete need to see him alone for this?

"No, I mean what's up. You've been super weird lately, and I thought it was just senior year and all, but you're really only being weird around me. Did I do something?" Pete was somehow looking up at Patrick from beneath his bangs, despite them being seated side-by-side on the curb.

"No, I just--it's senior year, you know, change and stuff--you're fine."

"Come on, don't lie to me. I must've done something, you're totally cool around the other guys, none of them have noticed anythi--"

Patrick sighed loudly. "I just, I don't wanna talk about it. And you don't wanna hear it, trust me, so just please let it go."

Patrick looked at Pete pleadingly, but Pete just glared right back. "No. I care about you, you're my best friend. I don't wanna lose that--"

"And neither do I, so just drop it!"

"No!"

"Fine! I like you!" It was out of Patrick's mouth before he'd even really decided to say it, but there was no taking it back now. Pete sat there in stunned silence, eyes wide.

"So you didn't do anything wrong, okay? And there's nothing you can do, cause you're straight, and you're taken, so you don't feel the same, and let's please never talk about this again."

The longest pause Patrick had ever experienced passed, before Pete said in a measured tone, "I never said I was straight."

"What?" Patrick couldn't help it, that was not at all the response he'd expected. "What?"

"I never said I didn't feel that way, either. I just--Katie, I--I am taken, and I'm so sorry. But that doesn't mean I don't--I'm sorry. I, uh, I have to go."

And with that, Pete stood up and turned to leave. He turned back for one quick moment, mouth open to speak, before he closed it firmly and walked away.

\------------------------------------

Since then, things had been tense to say the least. Two weeks had passed without even a text, Patrick only seeing Pete in their shared classes. Then on Tuesday, without any warning, Pete had turned to Patrick during their World Civ class.

"I broke up with Katie. We just weren't working out."

With no other explanation, Pete turned back to the board to watch Mr. Niels draw a map of the Middle East.

Now it was Friday night, and Patrick was in front of the mirror deciding whether to wear a flannel or a more casual band tee. He was headed over to Brendon's tonight, where he and a couple of the guys were drinking and playing truth or dare. He felt so stupid even thinking it, much less saying it out loud. Truth or dare? Did public school seniors still play truth or dare, or were they past that point? Patrick was never sure just how different his stupid Catholic high school experience was.

Yet here he was, spending too much time getting ready for hanging out at Brendon's just because Pete was gonna be there. Things had been strangely flirty since Tuesday's breakup announcement. Pete had always been a pretty physical person, but since Patrick's confession at the dance that had come to a screeching halt. Yet after Tuesday, the affection had not only returned but doubled. Lingering touches on Patrick's back, grabbing his hand to lead him somewhere, kisses to the forehead that were so quick Patrick sometimes thought he imagined them. This was largely due to the fact that neither he nor Pete had even mentioned Patrick's confession of his feelings.

Patrick sighed and gave his head a quick shake. "Get yourself together," he muttered under his breath as he grabbed his backpack and car keys and headed for the door. "Dad, I'm going out!" Without waiting for a reply, he slammed the door shut and got into his car, starting it and turning the radio up to almost deafening levels before peeling out of the driveway and heading to Brendon's.

\------------------------------------

Brendon answered the door on the fourth knock.

"Sorry, music was turned up! Come on in, you're the last one here!"

Patrick walked in, put his backpack in the pile of the other guys' bags, and followed Brendon to the living room. Andy, Joe, Spencer, and Pete were seated in a circle, passing around a small bottle of whiskey and a cup of what looked like Coke.

"Hey!" The group chorused, as Andy and Joe waved, Spencer nodded, and Pete got up to hug Patrick before pulling him down to sit next to him.

Brendon seated himself between Patrick and Spencer, completing the circle. "I would say we should start the game since we're all here now, but I guess we should give Patrick a few minutes to catch up."

Both the bottle and the cup were passed to Patrick, and he took the opportunity to take a few rather large gulps of whiskey as the others chatted casually. Really, he'd known what he was getting himself into when he came over, so there was no backing out now.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's play."

Brendon's eyes lit up a little too quickly for Patrick's liking as he smiled, "Awesome! I'll go first, uh, Spencer, truth or dare?"

Spencer looked at Brendon a long moment, mouth twisted to the side in thought, before saying "Dare."

"Finish the whiskey."

"Are you fucking serious?" To a stranger, Spencer didn't actually look that upset, but Patrick knew enough to guess he was minutes away from hitting Brendon.

"Oh come on, there's really not that much left. I dared you, you have to!" Brendon turned his saddest puppy-dog eyes on Spencer, who sighed resolutely and downed the bottle in one long swallow. "Coke," he choked out. Patrick quickly passed it over, and after a long moment, Spencer said, "Pete, truth or dare?"

Much to Patrick's surprise, Pete said "Truth," without even pausing to consider. "Oh. Uh…oh my god, Brendon, I cannot even think right now. Help me, this is your fault."

"Okay, okay," Brendon laughed, leaning close to whisper into Spencer's ear. "Pete." Spencer turned to look right at him. "Do you like anyone in this room?"

"Ooooh," Joe giggled out, as Andy snorted, "Is this the fifth grade?"

"Oh, shut up," Brendon snapped, turning to face Pete too. "Well?"

"Yes." Pete said it firmly, but added nothing else in the tense silence before swiftly focusing on Joe. "Joe, truth or dare?"

"Wow, uh, dare?"

"You sure?" Pete laughed, slipping easily back into his usual attitude. "Kiss someone in this room, anyone you like. You can feel free to thank me for my generosity on that one."

"What? Dude, I…dude. Fine. Hey, Andy--"

"No. No way." Andy crossed his arms and glared straight at Joe.

"Hey! Rude!"

"Sorry, I just…" There was a long pause, as Joe stared at Andy. Finally, Andy finished lamely, "I maybe haven't kissed anyone yet, so like, if it could not be a guy, that'd be cool."

"Oh. Oh, right dude, totally. You're just my best friend, so--anyway! Brendon, maybe--"

"Sure!" And with that, Brendon was leaning over to press his lips to Joe's. The kiss was short and innocent, yet Patrick swore he saw Spencer's eyes narrow.

Joe laughed and cleared his throat. "Right, so. Andy, truth or dare?"

"Definitely truth."

"Okay, what's something you've never told anyone?"

"I never want to have a real job. Like, I'm not going to. I'm gonna play music for a living, or do nothing."

"Cool, man," Joe said, nodding slowly.

"Yeah, thanks. Patrick, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Like so often when he was around Pete, the words were out of Patrick's mouth before he had consciously agreed to them.

"Oh. Just lemme think of something, then…"

Before Andy had more than ten seconds to think, Brendon jumped in. "I have one! Patrick, I dare you to three minutes in heaven in my closet. With Pete."

Not fully understanding the history behind the stunned silence coming from Pete and Patrick, Joe snickered, "Putting two dudes in a closet, isn't that a step backwards?"

"Nope! Forwards, to the closet!" Brendon motioned enthusiastically at Pete and Patrick, who stood and slowly made their way to the closet door. Patrick was in almost complete denial. He wasn't walking toward the door, wasn't following Pete into the closet (and really, that did seem like a step backwards), wasn't seeing Brendon grin as he shut the door and announced "three minutes is nothing at all, next to seven, so just keep that in mind before you get mad at me!"

And then Patrick was standing next to Pete in total darkness. Not even next to, more like pressed up against. The closet was cramped, and right now they were toe to toe, and almost nose to nose. 

"So, uh, sorry about Brendon…" Patrick muttered, staring at where the toes of his Converse touched Pete's.

"It's not your fault…if you don't want to, we don't actually have to kiss, they wouldn't know." Pete was using a smaller voice than Patrick had ever heard, and maybe that was what made Patrick's body act without his knowledge for the third time in recent memory.

His lips were on Pete's, a firm press of contact, and both hands cupped his face. There was a moment, maybe less than a second, where Patrick thought he'd made a terrible mistake. But then Pete was kissing back, was kissing Patrick like everything they had ever shared relied on this moment. And maybe it did.

But for now, Patrick's only focus was on Pete's lips moving against his, and Pete's hands pressing into the small of his back, and the tongue that was now gently meeting his own. Neither of them were stopping, and just as the kiss got truly serious, light flooded the closet.

"Time's up! Oh wow, it worked!" Brendon was the picture of glee as he beamed at them from just outside the door.

Something clicked in Patrick's brain. "What worked?"

"Oh. Ah, well, to be honest…I may have planned this whole night with the sole purpose of getting you two together. I mean, not together, just with each other, unless you are together--"

"Brendon. Shut up." It was Spencer, leaning over Brendon's shoulder. He was failing to hide a small smile that just pulled up the corners of his mouth. "Let's all play video games now, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Pete said, grinning broadly. Apparently their moment was over, Patrick thought to himself. Whatever it even was. But then Pete was turning to face him, grabbing his hand with a devilish smirk. "Bet I win."

"Bet you don't," Patrick grinned back, allowing himself to be pulled back into the living room and his circle of friends.

\------------------------------------

Later that night, Patrick awoke and blinked in the darkness for a moment, wondering what had woken him. Then he saw that Pete's spot in the pile of blankets was empty, and was startled to see Pete standing in the doorway, backlit by the hall light. Pete said nothing, but a quick jerk of his head to the bathroom was all Patrick needed.

Quietly as he could, Patrick detangled himself from his section of blankets and padded down the hallway to the bathroom. Pete was standing just inside the door, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Hey," he murmured as Patrick entered and shut the door behind him, leaning against it. "Maybe this was a bad idea, I don't even know what you want--"

This time, Patrick knew exactly what he was doing as his arms reached out to pull Pete flush against him. "Shut up. I just want you, now, so shut up."

And then they were kissing again, and this time there was no slow buildup. Hands grabbed at hips and waists as lips and tongues clashed, everything was moving so fast and yet not fast enough, not for how long they had danced around this.

"I can't believe I waited this long to kiss you," Pete moaned into Patrick's mouth, pulling away slightly and opening his eyes to gaze intently into Patrick's.

"I mean, I think technically I've kissed you both times, but I know what you mean," Patrick responded, one side of his mouth quirking up into a smirk.

"Shut up," Pete groaned, grinning and pulling Patrick in for the first time.

They made out fiercely for a while, pressed up against the door and breathing heavily. Then Pete sank to his knees, and just as Patrick was about to panic, he was pulled down to the floor to lay on top of Pete.

"Oh," Patrick breathed out as he landed on top of Pete, their bodies lined up perfectly.

"Oh? Oh! Ah, no, not tonight?" Pete seemed to have caught on to Patrick's momentary confusion.

"Yeah, no, this--this is good," Patrick managed to breathe out as their hips ground together, the friction sending sparks up his spine. "This is great."

"You're great," Pete breathed out, grinning up at Patrick. Patrick smiled shyly back, before need made him bolder and he looked straight into Pete's eyes before rolling his hips down.

"Oh!" Pete's eyes snapped shut as his back arched, and Patrick leaned in to kiss up Pete's exposed neck before capturing his lips in a searing kiss. They didn't have to grind against each other much longer before Patrick realized what was about to happen, and if Pete's short breaths were any indication, he did too.

"I--" was all Patrick managed to gasp out before he was coming, and he knew he should be embarrassed because they hadn't even touched each other, but he was too busy focusing on Pete and the way his lip was caught in his teeth, and--

"Trick!" And Pete came too, kissing Patrick hard and stopping only to hold him close, against the linoleum of the bathroom floor.

"Oh my god, we're on a bathroom floor," Patrick groaned, lifting his head up so he could see Pete's face.

"Oh shut up, you didn't care a minute ago. Plus, we have bigger problems," he frowned, looking down at their pants.

"Ah. Right. Well you brought boxers for tomorrow, right? I did, we can just put those on now and they'll never even know we woke up."

Pete grinned, giving Patrick a quick kiss on the nose before pushing him to stand, and then joining him. "Great plan."

\------------------------------------

Patrick woke a second time to Joe looking down at him. "Up, dude! Brendon's making breakfast."

Patrick groaned in response, slowly sitting up to see everyone else at the table, in various states of dress but all holding plates of pancakes.

"Hey!" Pete said brightly, waving from his seat.

"Hi," Patrick smiled, hoping no one had noticed the blush creeping up his cheeks as he pulled on his shorts to join the table.

"Oh, that reminds me," Brendon said brightly, turning to hand Patrick a plate heaped with pancakes. "Don't think I don't know what happened last night. You two are not as sneaky as you think." He paused to take a huge bite of pancake, and continued with a full mouth, "Or as quiet, really."

Patrick was definitely entirely red now, and as Pete burst out laughing so did the rest of the guys. Well, everyone seemed fine with it, Patrick thought as a slow grin spread across his face. This could work.


End file.
